


I Will Always Love You

by clairytale



Category: Maritime Weakness, Original Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairytale/pseuds/clairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world, and some other romancey junk that no one should care about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Love You

Your name is Clarice Drosselle, and it’s the end of the world.

It all started out as a beautiful dream, a shadow what was to be.

Now, you’re standing on a rooftop, watching as balls of fire rain from the Heavens.

Never have you felt so small.

You sit down, wrapping your thin arms around your knees. A thought of Arthur fills your head. You need to find him.

_____________________________________

Your name is Arthur Donovan, and you are racing through a burning city, your brown hair dripping with moisture, your fists clenched. You have never been much of a jogger, but now, more than ever, you wish you were.

As you fling yourself into the masses of screaming civilians, you think of only Clarice. ‘ _Gosh_ ,’ you think, ‘ _she must be worried_!’ As your round framed glasses slip down your face and onto the pavement, being trampled, you take no notice. This is a serious matter.

_____________________________________

You are now Clarice.

You see the beast.

You see its eyes, full of malicious intent.

You reach out to hold something…anything… And you feel a long, warm hand wrap around it. Arthur is there. As you look at each other, you see tears spilling from his perfect blue eyes. You can’t help but smile as you feel your own eyes flowing. “I will always be by your side,” he tells you, “and I will follow you to the end of the world…” “And maybe a little farther.” You say, finishing the sentence.

Shucks, you love this man.

The beast drew nearer, attacking with all its might. You, being a knight, have no qualms about slashing with your broadsword, screaming as you go. Arthur is slashing with his rapier.

The beast is amused.

It rears its head up and lets out a horrid scream as it slashes right…through…your shoulder. “Clarice!!” Arthur cries, blinking back furious tears. The beast takes a swing at him, removing who knows what and where.

Another beast arrives.

And another.

And another.

You two are swinging furiously, hoping to mow them down.

It’s no use.

The end has come.

____________________________________

You are now Arthur, your head lolled to the side, blinking blearily. You see red.

Red red red.

Red is covering everything, mixed with a calm, sapphire blue.

As you reach with your hand to touch her face, you see that she is missing an arm.

No matter.

This beautiful girl is your love.

Your object of adoration.

She smiles, holding your hand with her remaining one. “I love you.”


End file.
